


going (a little) out of context

by nekomimichan (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), League of Legends
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Fanservice, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics, i kinda regret writing this but oh well, ish?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nekomimichan
Summary: Lu Han is just trying to do his job translating for a college gaming competition, but Oh Sehun seems determined to make it as hard for him as possiblewritten for selubration round #6





	going (a little) out of context

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #P1: au where luhan works as sehun's translator during his gaming broadcasts and he keeps on literally translating everything sehun says even when the latter is obviously flirting with him on-cam  
cross-posted from [LiveJournal](https://selubration.livejournal.com/94101.html)
> 
> i have no explanation for this i just think hunhan/lol is a neat combination bYe

On Lu Han's defence, he would never have ended up in this situation if he had the other job offer come to him sooner. It was a simultaneous Korean to Chinese translation job for a morning TV show guest, it paid much better than this one did but Lu Han was in a slump so he had no other option but to accept the first offer his agency sent him; which was a live, simultaneous Korean to Chinese translation job for a college gaming competition. It is most definitely a lot less stressful and a lot easier to do the college gaming thing, hell, Lu Han is the only one dressed up in actual pants, everyone else wearing either sweatpants or sweat shorts. It was a weird first impression, really, the second he stepped foot into the place the competition is being held, a tall ginger boy with a ketchup stain on his blue Fallout4 shirt greeted him and offered him his half-eaten hot dog, which Lu Han kindly refused. The place he entered leads to a wide hallway with doors opening into small, studio-like rooms criss-cross across from one another, there are people walking from room to room with quite a lot of equipment and it seems more serious than Lu Han initially thought it would be, but that doesn't change the fact that nobody is wearing any form of formal attire whatsoever. There are two doors on either side of the front door, one leading to the bathroom and the other leading to a very cramped kitchen, the manager assigned to him in Korea offers to chill in the kitchen and drink some coffee until the staff arranges everything and since Lu Han has no idea what else to do he takes up on the offer and lets himself get dragged into the kitchen. The place is obviously rented for the sound-proof rooms only as it would take some nerve the call the room a decent kitchen, but it’s not that bad and it’s not like Lu Han cares anyway. There's a mini fridge by the balcony door and a very shirtless boy with funny-looking ears has crouched down in front of it and it dawns on Lu Han just how long it has been since he graduated from college as he stares up at the boy’s black Adidas sweatpants hanging low on his waist. He chats with his manager in Chinese for a while until the shirtless guy with weird ears abruptly stands up, he turns to them and then a grin appears on his lips.

"Hello, I'm Chanyeol. Are you one of the translators?"

Lu Han nods with a small smile.

"Yes, I am. I'm Lu Han, nice to meet you."

A shorter boy barges into the small area, making the same amount of noise a marching band would make, probably, and slaps Chanyeol right across his naked stomach.

"Put some clothes on you stupid nudist, nobody wants to see your saggy titties."

The ketchup boy from earlier follows the shorter inside, laughing, Lu Han finds his chuckles obnoxious yet somewhat cute at the same time. Chanyeol nudges the louder of the new duo with his elbow.

"Can you be more respectful? We have guests over here."

Two heads turn towards his direction and the ketchup boy gives him a familiar smile, the other carrying a grin identical to that of Chanyeol's. He steps closer and extends out a dainty hand, a box-shaped grin showing off his beautiful teeth. Lu Han wonders if he had ever worn braces before.

"Hi, I'm Baekhyun, you must be the translator. I hope you're comfortable with loud noise because none of us are exactly quiet people."

Lu Han chuckles at that, he shakes Baekhyun's hand gently.

“I’m Lu Han and yes I am the translator and I guess I can endure the noise.”

The ketchup boy waves his hand from a distance, his eyes boring into Lu Han’s hand for some reason, probably from zoning out.

“I’m Sehun. I hope you’ll be my translator, you-... seem like a great person...”

Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol crack up at the last comment and Sehun’s cheeks tint up a shade of pink as he coughs and looks away. Two more short people stroll into the tiny room and Lu Han’s manager walks out, mumbling something about a text and iced coffee and hating tight spaces. Lu Han meets and proceeds to shakes hands with Jongdae and Kyungsoo respectively and feels _old_. Baekhyun and Jongdae sit themselves atop the kitchen counters and Chanyeol sits cross-legged between them on the marble floor, Sehun leaves the kitchen without saying a word and Kyungsoo turns to the rest of the group.

“What is it with him?”

Baekhyun snorts.

“Who knows? I hope he’s left to change his stupid Fallout shirt, we’re playing League of Legends for fuck’s sake.”

Jongdae nudges Chanyeol’s thigh with the heel of his foot, he’s not even wearing shoes and that’s honestly a whole another level of casual. Lu Han rethinks his decisions as Jongdae shoos Chanyeol out of the room and tells him to go put on a shirt. Kyungsoo approaches Lu Han out of the blue and sits down on the empty chair by his left as Chanyeol argues with Jongdae about how he’d make a lot more on tips if he is to go shirtless.

“So,”

He starts out and Lu Han replies with an almost-inaudible hum.

“How are you with game mechanics and gamer vocabulary?”

Lu Han presses his index finger on his chin and goes through the dictionary in his mind, he’s done a few game script translation jobs but neither of them were simultaneous nor verbal.

“Not bad, I guess. I’ve translated a few scripts but nothing oral.”

Sehun enters the room wearing a black Star Guardian Ezreal shirt and Chanyeol follows shortly after, just pulling on his black K/DA tank top, Jongdae tuts in disapproval.

“You guys are really out here wearing unofficial Riot merch, huh?”

Chanyeol sticks his tongue out and makes a spitty sound at him, Baekhyun snorts.

“This is one hundred percent official, thank you very much.”

Baekhyun snorts once again, Sehun crouches in front of the mini fridge and searches through its contents as the rest of his friend group square up against Chanyeol.

“As if you’d willingly spend 30 bucks on a t-shirt just because it’s the official merch.”

Says Jongdae and Lu Han’s manager enters the room holding about twelve venti iced caramel macchiatos with two trays balanced out on each hand.

“Actually, Riot provided you guys with a bunch of merch to display on your livestream, your staff are trying to make sure they’re all perfectly visible in each room.”

All the short boys’ eyebrows snap up at that, Jongdae hops off the counter.

“Do we get to keep the merch?”

The manager shrugs dismissively and puts the drinks down on the counter.

“I don’t know, go ask your staff.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun dart out of the room in the blink of an eye and Chanyeol smirks, him and Kyungsoo grab a coffee tray each to give to the managers and follow the other two. After a brief silence Lu Han’s manager makes his way into the tiny kitchen balcony to smoke a cigarette, which leaves only Sehun and Lu Han in the kitchen. Sehun has stopped digging through the mini fridge upon the sight of the iced drinks and he grabs two cups, bringing one to Lu Han and seating himself on where Kyungsoo was previously seated.

“I assume you took this job because you’re into games?”

Lu Han takes the green straw between his moisturized lips and takes a sip of the extremely sugary drink before replying, Sehun follows the motion with his eyes.

“I’m actually not that into games but things were dry on my side, so I didn’t have much of a choice.”

Sehun hums and drinks his coffee. Lu Han notices that he has chapped lips, but he also has very well-tended eyebrows for days and despite the dark colour of his brows he has somehow managed to pull the ginger hair off just fine. It dawns on Lu Han that Sehun is ridiculously good looking. Sehun is smirking before Lu Han catches himself staring and the college student cocks one of his perfect eyebrows, Lu Han clears his throat.

“So, tell me about this competition, I heard it’s a bit of a big deal, since even the gaming company sponsored you.”

Sehun leans back on his chair and grins up at him and oh God he really had to be this hot, did he? Lu Han blinks his eyes in order to focus and sips on his cold drink to cool down.

“There are leagues in this game, obviously, and there are also some major league competitions. This is not as big as the world cup, but our college’s team has managed to rank first place above all the university leagues competing in Korea and now we’re set out for the international college competitions, we already destroyed Japan, for your information.”

Lu Han can’t help but chuckle at Sehun’s enthusiasm, he seems really passionate about this game and Lu Han makes a mental note to go through his streams when he has some free time.

“That’s cool. Are you and your team mates all the same age and same major or?”

Sehun smacks his lips a few times after drinking his macchiato, they are now a little moisturized and Lu Han suddenly has this odd desire to kiss the sugar coat off of those pretty pink lips. He gulps down his own drink instead.

“Oh no, we became friends thanks to the game. They’re all seniors which makes me the youngest, but I’m a junior so there’s not much of an age gap really.”

Lu Han nods and his lips form an impressed pout, Sehun suddenly looks a lot younger, he also wonders exactly how young he might be, though.

“So that makes you what, 20? 21?”

Sehun smirks, he leans closer before speaking.

“Why, do you have anything to do with me being legal?”

Lu Han chokes on his drink at the sudden reply and Sehun laughs out loud, Lu Han barely registers him saying he was 21 from the loud coughing. Before he can reply to the younger’s obvious teasing, Baekhyun comes over, wearing a Star Guardian Lux shirt. He winks at Sehun.

“Look loser, we’re couple-ing.”

“Ew.”

Lu Han chuckles at the comment, some staff members come inside shortly after and tell them that it’s almost time for the stream and that they need to do a few practice rounds beforehand. Before Lu Han can register what is happening, Sehun has their arms linked, a playful smirk teasing his pretty lips and sweet Jesus does Lu Han wants to kiss him.

“Lu Han hyung will be translating for me today.”

He states simply. Baekhyun raises his eyebrows in suspicion and crosses his arms across his chest, making his shirt scrunch up.

“Really now? Does he know about this?”

Sehun gives Lu Han a side look, his puppy eyes pleading, and Lu Han thinks, fuck it. He might as well enjoy himself now that he’s here, doing this job. He nods his head.

“Yeah we were just talking about it, like right about now.”

Sehun laughs, the grin finally appearing on his handsome face.

“You heard that, Baekhyunie hyung?”

Baekhyun shrugs, he gives the duo an unimpressed look before exiting the kitchen, the nod towards the hallway from the staff tells Lu Han it’s probably go time for him and Sehun as well. He tugs on Sehun’s arm before discarding himself out and Sehun stuffs his hands inside his pockets.

“Hey, thanks for not making a big deal out of me deciding on your behalf. I wanted to spend some more time with you.”

Lu Han smiles and pats Sehun lightly on the shoulder to reassure him that everything’s okay.

“It’s fine, kid. I guess It’d be fun to spend the stream with you too. You seem like you can entertain me well.”

The hurtful look that appeared on the younger’s face upon hearing the word ‘_kid_’ thrown his way quickly disappears after Lu Han’s last comment and it is replaced by a rather wicked glint in his dark brown eyes.

“Yeah? I bet I can too. In more ways than one, that is.”

Lu Han decides not to dance around it anymore. It is obvious that he’s into Sehun and the interest is obviously mutual, so he stops in his tracks suddenly, almost making the younger crash into him.

“How about I buy you a bite after the session? Only if you win though.”

Sehun’s eyes search into Lu Han’s to see whether he’s joking or not, but Lu Han seems serious. His face suddenly changes, he’s more serious now, determined.

“I will win. I’m good, I’m _so_ good.”

Lu Han cannot help the small grin that shapes his lips, he eyes Sehun up and down in a painfully slow way before stopping at his sugar-coated lips.

“I bet you are.”

The younger is evidently flustered by the reply, but Lu Han decides not to push him any longer, he turns his back and continues to walk towards the room labelled ‘**SEHUN**’, the said male awkwardly following behind.

They spend a few minutes with the staff adjusting cameras and doing a quick camera and microphone check, Sehun’s white headphones contrasting nicely with his ginger hair. A woman applies moisturizer on his lips and Lu Han is slightly disappointed that the sugar coating is gone but lucky for him after few more sips from his Starbucks drink the sugary glitter is back on Sehun’s pink lips once more. He unplugs his headphones upon the staff’s request and suddenly Baekhyun’s loud yelling fills up the whole room, the rooms must have some insanely good voice isolation because he cannot hear Baekhyun outside the walls whatsoever.

“Hey, Sehun, heard you got the cute translator all for yourself.”

Comes Chanyeol’s voice, followed by Kyungsoo’s laughter and Sehun’s coughing.

“He can hear you.”

Sehun mumbles, making Lu Han grin.

“Hey Lu Han, I hope you two will have fun. Sehun seems into you.”

Sehun groans and a collection of chuckles from the four other boys ring through the rooms walls, Sehun puffs up his cheeks in annoyance.

“I will not speak with you throughout the entire game if you keep this up, you know I will.”

“Aww,”

Coos someone, probably Jongdae, upon Sehun’s threat, Baekhyun laughs.

“He actually might do that, though. Do you guys remember last year?”

They all take a moment to go through the memories, Lu Han raises his eyebrows as Sehun’s face turns a shade of pink from the embarrassment.

“Oh God, don’t.”

Says Kyungsoo, Jongdae groans.

“I still can’t quite believe he actually refused to speak with us because we did not celebrate his birthday like right after we entered the hours.”

Lu Han hides his grin behind his drink as he bows his head down while drinking, Baekhyun snorts.

“Well, how are you surprised? Sehunie is a _bitch_.”

Chanyeol laughs out loud and some clapping can be heard from the speakers. Sehun plugs the headphones back when the staff permits him, and he presses his mic to his lips as he whispers.

“After all of this is over, I’m going to strangle you, hyung.”

-

They play a few practice games and Lu Han translates Sehun’s commentary to practice as well. Sehun is not much of a talker during the practice, focusing on the game and only forming very simple and brief sentences, mainly to give orders or state his position. Lu Han spends his time watching Sehun’s gameplay from the screen in front of him with the staff members. The staff members must be players of the game themselves because every now and then they give Sehun tips or advice on what to do, Lu Han cannot help the smile that breaks down on his face when Sehun opens his eyes wide and thanks the staff. He’s noticed that the younger has a very expressive face and that his eyebrows do a lot of moving when he’s not aware which is interesting because Lu Han has also noticed that Sehun is perfectly capable of putting on a poker face. He puts on a pair of airpods to listen to what the rest of the group are talking about and he notices that they don’t talk much either, he realises that this competition is actually a lot more of a big deal for them than he’d initially thought.

Before he can think much about it the practice session comes to an end and they give a five-minute break before the actual competition. The first thing he hears when the staff open the door is Baekhyun screeching, for some reason. In the meantime, Sehun takes off his kitty headphones and fixes his hair in front of the computer screen, Lu Han stuffs his hands inside his pockets and walks towards him.

“Wasn’t expecting you to be so quiet.”

Sehun raises his eyebrows at him, Lu Han notices that he has some ridiculously good, porcelain-like skin despite being a stupid college student who probably lives off on instant ramen and takeout.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be more vocal for you if that’s what you’re into.”

Lu Han is taken back by the sudden comment and it takes him a moment to recover, Sehun grinning smugly, he clears his throat.

“Yeah, I’d like that. You look like you can use your voice well.”

He hesitates before continuing but decides to add a final comment anyway.

“In more ways than one, that is.”

Sehun’s eyebrows shoot upwards once more upon hearing his own words sent back at him, but before he can say anything Kyungsoo enters the room.

“Hey, I’m sure you two would like to stay here and suck each other’s faces off but Sehun should probably use a loo break.”

Lu Han cracks up, but Sehun’s stance doesn’t falter, he shrugs and follows Kyungsoo outside. Lu Han concludes that choosing this offer was, in fact, a _great_ idea with _very_ entertaining consequences.

The Competition starts in a few minutes and there are reporters from different countries that report the events live, the staff are watching a Korean live stream and Lu Han kindly asks for an earpiece to accommodate to the screen in front of him where he can watch Sehun’s personal live stream as well. The staff quickly switch it to the International channel where the whole gameplay is being streamed and a Korean reporter starts speaking as the introduction begins. Sehun seems a tad bit bored as the introduction goes on, but his face quickly changes once his team is introduced. A model-like smirk adorns his sharp features now and Lu Han feels like he’s been star-struck by an actual celebrity. Lu Han watches from the screen as each member of the team are being introduced in a cool way. _Do Kyungsoo_, his screen says, [**Position: Top**](https://www.hotspawn.com/how-to-play-top-lane-in-league-of-legends/) (Lu Han tells himself that he’s too old to laugh at such a simple thing like this but a smile sneaks its way into his way anyways) [**Main: Sion**](https://support.riotgames.com/hc/en-us/articles/201752864-Choosing-the-Right-Champion). A live video of Kyungsoo is on the right side of the screen as his character, Sion, Lu Han assumes, dances around in fancy armour, the words [**Warmonger Sion**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/f/f3/Sion_WarmongerSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021074604) appear under the dancing 3D avatar and Lu Han hums. Kyungsoo briefly introduces himself and thanks the people watching, the screen changes as he waves goodbye and _Park Chanyeol_ appears instead. A weird ghost-like character wearing a shitty Halloween ghost costume emerges from the shadows followed by the words [**Position: Jungle**](https://leagueoflegends.fandom.com/wiki/Jungling), and then it’s a video of Chanyeol, live from his room talking and smiling and waving his hands. Lu Han learns that the ghost is called a [**Haunting Nocturne**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/0/01/Nocturne_HauntingSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021190903), _Nocturne_ being Chanyeol’s main champion. After Chanyeol comes a very cheerful Jongdae, [**Middle Lane**](https://eu.lolesports.com/en/articles/get-better-at-mid-lane) with his [**Arclight Vel'Koz**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/e/e8/Vel%27Koz_ArclightSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021080912), and then there’s Baekhyun being the [**Support**](https://www.metabomb.net/leagueoflegends/gameplay-guides/league-of-legends-support-guide-how-to-play-support), grinning and cracking lame jokes as his main [**Elementalist Lux**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/2/25/Lux_ElementalistSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021021002) dances around in all her grace. Finally, Sehun is introduced and Lu Han tears his eyes away from the screen to watch the ginger boy in all his glory.

“Hello everyone!”

He greets the viewers, Lu Han glances at the screen after translating and reads the words [**Position: Bottom**](https://www.metabomb.net/leagueoflegends/gameplay-guides/league-of-legends-best-bottom-laners-guide), he allows himself to laugh this time, though very, very quietly.

“Thanks for supporting us until here, we’ll continue to live up to and probably exceed your expectations, since, you know, I’m in the team.”

He grins smugly and Lu Han knows for a fact that he’s gone, he stutters slightly during his translation but Sehun doesn’t seem to notice. A blonde character wearing a prince-like outfit appears on the screen and there is a white, fox-like creature with wings dancing around him, the words [**Star Guardian Ezreal**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/4/42/Ezreal_StarGuardianSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021025226) appear underneath the dancing character.

“Anyways, I hope we’ll have good match that is both fun to watch and to play, enjoy the show!”

The screen is changed once again after Lu Han’s done and the reporter is back, Lu Han raises his eyebrows and grins up at Sehun.

“That was a humble speech, Mr. Oh.”

He teases, Sehun has a blush to his cheeks as he shrugs.

“I know I’m good, I already told you.”

Lu Han nods in approval, he taps his little notebook with his pencil, he’s written down some gaming vocabulary on it to make things easier for himself.

“Yeah you did, but I would’ve figured out myself that you’d be a good bottom as well if you hadn’t.”

Sehun is shocked by the comment at first but he recovers faster than Lu Han expects him to, his cheeks now matching the colour of his hair, Lu Han chuckles when the younger frowns.

“Two can play at that game, you know?”

“What game?”

Sehun seems frustrated with Lu Han’s obvious teasing but he comments no further, so Lu Han leans back and watches the screen as the Chinese players are being introduced. There’s a girl, Amber Liu on the Top Lane with her [**Dawnbringer Riven**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/4/41/Riven_DawnbringerSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021023132), Zhang Yixing by the Jungle with his [**Kindred**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/a/a6/Kindred_OriginalSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021191912), Wu Yifan on the Middle Lane with [**Infernal Diana**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/0/05/Diana_InfernalSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021013713), another girl named Victoria Song Supporting with her [**Program Soraka**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/2/28/Soraka_ProgramSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021110136) and Huang Zitao next to her on the Bottom Lane with [**Bloodmoon Kalista**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/8/89/Kalista_BloodMoonSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021081827). After the introductions are over, highlights from both of the teams’ previous games are shown and then it’s game time, Sehun smiles at the camera again and the camera crew starts his live stream.

“Hello again, everyone, feels amazing to be here today.”

Lu Han quickly translates him and Sehun throws him a glance, a smirk appearing on his face.

“I’m here with a lovely translator, his name is Lu Han, everybody please say hi to him.”

Lu Han clears his throat after he’s done translating and both him and the crew send stern looks towards Sehun, the younger seems unfazed.

“He’ll be my lucky charm today, I wish I could show his face to you, he’s _so_ hot.”

Lu Han stops midway through the sentence and frowns, Sehun laughs.

“Come on hyung, you’re supposed to translate everything I say, no?”

“Sehun.”

The younger grins devilishly and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Do your job, hyung, will you?”

Lu Han translates his previous sentences in a low voice and Sehun laughs out loud, clearly amused.

“Anyways, everything aside I’m so glad that we’ve made it, Baekhyun hyung is teasing me for flirting with my translator but I’m Oh Sehun I do what I want.”

Lu Han sighs before translating and Sehun takes his phone to go through some fan comments, he hums to himself as game preparations are being made.

“You guys are mean. I’m not making him uncomfortable; he literally just made a very inappropriate joke to me because I’m on the bottom lane.”

“I’m not translating that.”

Sehun laughs.

“You have to.”

He sing-songs and Lu Han sighs, he exchanges a look with the staff and realizes that he’s just made the biggest mistake of his life by teasing Oh Sehun. He clears his throat before translating the entire conversation and Sehun nods, pleased.

“Yeah, you do your job. Also, to all of you guys commenting nasty things about my private life, my preferences are personal and therefore I’m not telling you anything. But, you know, if I ever do one of those late-night streams you all can feel free to come and find it out yourself.”

Lu Han’s cheeks turn pink as he translates and Sehun’s lips quirk up slightly, he gives Lu Han a side eye.

“There’s a reason why I always go bottom lane, though, that’s all I’m going to say about this.”

The staff give him more stink eyes and Sehun pulls an imaginary zipper over his lips as Lu Han translates, Sehun is grinning wickedly and he clicks on some things on his screen for a while.

“You know, it’s hard to decide which champion I should pick because I can already tell that the K/DA and the Cat-Dog heroes will be banned, and I really wanted to go for Kai’Sa, but I know for a fact that Yixing hyung will ban her.”

He taps on the mouse pad for a while and goes through the comments on his personal live stream some more, meanwhile Lu Han translates what he’s said quickly.

“Yixing hyung? Yeah, I’ve watched his streams and we played together before, he’s really good. I wish we could replace him with our Chanyeol hyung, but I doubt any other team would accept Yeol-ssi, so I guess we’re stuck here with him. Unfortunate I kno-“

He stops mid-sentence to remove his headphones, Lu Han can hear Chanyeol’s yelling through them.

“Sorry Chanyeol hyung’s viewers for making him yell but honestly it’s what you deserve for watching his stream anyway.”

Lu Han tries not to laugh as he translates, Sehun turns his attention towards him.

“Hey, Lu Han hyung!”

“_Hey, Lu Han ge_.”

Sehun laughs.

“No, no, I’m talking to you. Answer me.”

Lu Han hesitates but he nods towards Sehun after he finishes translating.

“I can’t decide between [Varus](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/1/16/Varus_OriginalSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021095954) and [Vayne](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/2/22/Vayne_OriginalSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021045111), can you decide for me, please?”

Lu Han blinks his eyes, suddenly taken aback by the comment because what the fuck is a Vayne and a Varus? He translates Sehun’s sentence instead and the younger rolls his eyes in annoyance.

“No, I’m-“

“I get it, but I don’t know anything about your game.”

Sehun’s face softens and his lips form an ‘o’ shape as realization dawns on him. He scratches his chin as Lu Han translates the conversation.

“Excuse me, can you guys show him my screen please?”

The staff does some arrangements on the screen in front of Lu Han upon the younger’s request as he translates and now there is a weird guy with white hair on his screen and then a woman with glasses.

“Now, since I’m a bottom, don’t laugh I see you.”

Lu Han groans and Sehun chuckles, evidently amused by the elder’s annoyance.

“I need to pick a champion that deals with long-distance damage, Baekhyunie hyung here will support me on my adventure. Now, both of these babies are throwing arrows and stuff and they’re both very great, but I can’t decide, sadly. So please, decide on my behalf after you’re done translating.”

Lu Han stares at the screen as he translates, he still has no idea what do these characters do and what difference would it make if Sehun chose one instead of the other. One of the staff members, probably out of pity because Lu Han looks so lost, mumbles out a low Varus and Lu Han repeats after him like a parrot. Sehun chuckles and clicks on the said character as the staff member pats Lu Han on the back.

“You know, good choice, hyung. What do you guys think, do you think I should enter the tournament with Varus?”

Lu Han translates him calmly, Sehun clicks away on his computer screen, trying to pick a costume now.

“I actually have a feeling that this is going to be a very tough match, I don’t know the rest of the other team that well but Chanyeolie hyung here stands no chance against Yixing hyung.”

Sehun laughs midway through Lu Han’s translation, Lu Han has realized that the younger likes joking around a little too much for his own good but there’s something about this bratty attitude that makes Lu Han want him even more. He sighs and crosses his legs.

Sehun quits the teasing for a while as he switches to a more serious mode and talks tactics with his team members and Lu Han tries his best to effectively translate, noting down new vocabulary every now and then and doing quick google searches in between Sehun’s speeches. Now that both teams are finally settled, a reporter announces the players, their lanes and their champions while the game loads. Lu Han watches through the screen as each player and their champion is revealed in a very dramatic way. First, 10 banned champions are revealed; [Akali](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/f/f7/Akali_OriginalSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20180717205227), [Kayle](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/1/19/Kayle_TranscendedSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20190225212107), [Fizz](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/5/55/Fizz_OriginalSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021073841), [Rengar](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/c/c9/Rengar_OriginalSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021065446), [Neeko](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/c/c3/Neeko_OriginalSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181119220901), [Brand](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/5/5c/Brand_OriginalSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021045242), [Sivir](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/c/c5/Sivir_OriginalSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021104116), [Kai’Sa](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/6/65/Kai%27Sa_OriginalSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021044153), [Morgana](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/1/10/Morgana_VictoriousSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20190220205634) and [Pyke](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/1/1b/Pyke_OriginalSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021052139). Sehun hums.

“The reason these champions are banned is because they all got brand new skins and apparently all of us are assholes that do not want the other team to get that sponsor money. That, and Kayle and Morgana got a rework, also Neeko is the latest champion to be released yet.”

Lu Han translates quickly and notes down this information in case Sehun might mention it again, Sehun eyes him for a while.

“I chose my champion’s costume specifically for you, Lu Han hyung.”

He winks, Lu Han translates him with a sigh and Sehun chuckles at him. In his screen flashes Kyungsoo’s live video first and a digital art of a character named [**Order of the Lotus Irelia**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/3/3e/Irelia_OrderoftheLotusSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021054139) follows afterwards, Kyungsoo waves his hands awkwardly and they skip to the next player within seconds. It’s Chanyeol now on Lu Han’s screen and he’s grinning from ear to ear, his muscular arms exposed from the tank top, [**K/DA Evelynn**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/c/c3/Evelynn_KDASkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181009200116) appears by his side and Sehun laughs.

“Get that promotion hyung!”

He yells like an excited child. Lu Han translates him with a smile. Chanyeol waves goodbye to the camera with his huge hands and he’s replaced by Jongdae wearing headphones with cat ears just like Sehun and somehow actually looking like a cat. [**Pool Party Zoe**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/1/1b/Zoe_PoolPartySkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20180724230412) appears by his side, Sehun groans.

“Really, hyung? You could’ve come with your **[Prestige K/DA Ahri](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/c/c1/Ahri_PrestigeKDASkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20190222211556)**. You’re gone if Yifan-nim choses someone powerful. Also say bye-bye to the sponsor money.”

Jongdae’s face almost falters upon hearing Sehun through his headphones but he keeps his stance until he’s replaced by Baekhyun and his [**Deep Sea Nami**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/7/7e/Nami_DeepSeaSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021192059). Sehun removes his headphones when Jongdae starts talking to him and Lu Han watches Baekhyun do cute faces at the camera after he’s done translating.

“Meh, at least Jongdae hyung has this aesthetically pleasing Rainbow Chroma so I guess it will be a win for the gays nonetheless.”

Lu Han takes a moment to translate, he didn’t know such steams could be so open about stuff like that, but he figures it might just be Sehun’s own character. Sehun puts on a sweet smile the moment the broadcasting camera starts filming him, he makes V poses by his face and poses from different angles, [**Heartseeker Varus**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/4/44/Varus_HeartseekerSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021023755) appears on the screen in front of Lu Han and he has to hold himself back not to laugh, the character pretty much looks like the cupid. After the Korean team the Chinese team is introduced; Amber with [**Heartpiercer Fiora**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/f/fc/Fiora_HeartpiercerSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20190108215949), Yixing with [**Super Galaxy Nidalee**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/7/7a/Nidalee_SuperGalaxySkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021020410), Yifan with [**Victorious Orianna**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/3/32/Orianna_VictoriousSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181023211629) – Sehun lets out a relieved sigh at that.

“Looks like Yifan-nim wants to play around too, game on then.”

He mumbles, Lu Han almost lets out a giggle at how cute his determined face looks midway through his translation. The introduction ends with Victoria’s [**Traditional Karma**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/3/3f/Karma_TraditionalSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021030201) and Zitao’s [**Ambitious Elf Jinx**](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/7/76/Jinx_AmbitiousElfSkin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181021045138). As the screen loads the reporters of the event are talking about possible wins and Lu Han overhears the staff talking about bets on the internet, he taps his pencil on his notebook as Sehun hums a song.

“You know, I’m glad Yifan-nim also decided to take it easy. I’m not saying Orianna is not a good hero, she’s great and I’m almost certain that he only chose her to show off his costume which I am envious of, by the way.”

Lu Han translates him calmly but his stance falters when Sehun’s eyes land on him, a grin teasing his pink lips.

“Lu Han hyung.”

He starts, Lu Han has started to worry about his reputation from now on, but he pushes the thoughts behind his head and nods towards him after translating.

“What will you do for me if I draw the first blood?”

Lu Han hesitates before translating.

“You- What?”

Sehun smirks, his slender fingers tapping on his cheek.

“The first kill, in the game. What will you do for me if I do it?”

Lu Han is quiet before he translates, and the game starts out of the blue, so the conversation is postponed for a few more minutes as Sehun buys himself items and talks tactics with his members. When the rush dies down, however, he speaks to Lu Han without tearing his eyes off the screen.

“Will you kiss me?”

The request dawns on Lu Han when he’s just begun translating, he stops dead in his tracks.

“What?”

Some mouse clicking is heard and Sehun trails his tongue over his bottom lip as he plays, Lu Han swallows down a lump as he follows after the motion with his eyes. Sehun decides not to push his luck any further but Lu Han finds himself sweating awkwardly, he’s too old for this, damn it!

The first few minutes of the gameplay pass by in a hazy blur where Sehun mainly speaks to his teammates and talks about some game trivia by himself to the viewers and Lu Han struggles a little with the unfamiliar vocabulary but he manages to make it through just fine. Sehun goes quiet for a while, very focused, and Lu Han follows the gameplay through the iPad screen in front of him. Suddenly a character falls to the ground and the words FIRST BLOOD is displayed across the screen, Sehun leans back on his chair as his character returns to the base.

“Lu Han hyung, I got the first blood. What will you do for me?”

He asks, Lu Han translates him instead, making Sehun pout.

“Nothing?”

He repeats the sentence in Chinese, grinning now, Sehun groans.

“Really?”

Lu Han nods while translating, Sehun puffs his cheeks in annoyance and returns to the game.

“Just so you know, the other hyungs are making fun of me right now.”

Lu Han translates him instead, grinning.

The gameplay is longer than Lu Han had initially thought as he’s been sitting here translating for the past thirty minutes, Sehun’s character dies and he leans back in his chair once again. He grabs the polaroid camera after eyeing it for a few seconds.

“Hmm… Should I take some selfies?”

He tries on some angles, lowering and raising the camera and twisting his body in different directions.

“Which angle do you thinks suits me?”

Lu Han absent-mindedly translates again and Sehun tuts in disapproval.

“Lu Han hyung, I’m talking to you! Stop translating and answer me, please.”

Lu Han is startled once more, and he stops translating midway through.

“You’re asking me?”

“Is there any other Lu Han hyung here?”

The older is silent for a second before he starts translating again and Sehun slumps down into his chair as he groans. Lu Han decides to give in just this once, though.

“You look good from the left, lower the camera a little.”

Sehun’s energy is refilled immediately after the translator’s reply, he quickly takes a selfie and returns back to the game after his character is revived.

The ginger boy is back to his normal game-related speaking after that but every now and then he throws some unexpected sentences towards Lu Han’s way just to make him flustered.

“Can you read me some comments?”

Lu Han begins translating but Sehun protests quickly.

“No, no, later. I’m asking _you_ to read me some comments.”

Lu Han sighs in defeat and grabs the iPad, he randomly scrolls through the comments.

“You’re doing good, Sehun-ah. Will this match ever end? Both teams are playing well today. Remember to hydrate yourself Oh Sehun. Sehun-ah, _saranghae_.”

Lu Han stops after the last one because Sehun chuckles.

“Yeah? I liked that.”

A grin appears on Sehun’s lips as he directs his attention back to the game and Lu Han translates the conversation, still a bit amazed that he’s being very skilfully hit on by a college student.

Lu Han has managed to grasp the basics of the game by now via watching it through the iPad screen in front of him and he can’t help but to let out an ‘oof’ in amazement when Sehun manages to do a double kill in a very critical situation, surviving the battle with only %1 health. Obviously, he hears the older male and he raises his face from the computer screen to look at the translator.

“Amazing, wasn’t it?”

Lu Han translates him and Sehun laughs.

“No, no, hyung! I’m asking you; did you see me?”

Lu Han nods, Sehun leans back in his chair and applauds himself.

“I told you I was good; do you believe me now?”

Lu Han nods his head once more before translating and Sehun smiles, returning to the game again.

The games nearing to an end now because Sehun’s team are attacking the enemy base and everyone in the room can feel the tension radiating from the maknae, including Lu Han. When Sehun scores a triple kill with Chanyeol’s assist, both him and the staff let out a cheer.

“Hell yeah, tell me I was good!”

Lu Han has barely spoke the first Chinese syllable when Sehun catches him off guard.

“No!”

The elder doesn’t need the explanation by now because he understands that the younger wanted his attention, so without thinking much about it he yells back a reply.

“You’re doing amazing sweetie!”

Sehun cracks up, and so do some of the staff and Lu Han face palms himself in his mind. He translates the conversation while Sehun laughs and laughs and laughs.

The match ends with a score of 12 to 9, Sehun’s team collecting four kills at the very end and Sehun does a very loud cheer all by his own. After that there is a very brief final words phase where the players from both of the teams congratulate each other and Lu Han translates the Chinese players’ speeches to Korean in the meantime. Sehun stands up and fixes his hair before it’s his time to speak, the kitty headphones hanging on his neck.

“Thank you everyone who supported us and thank you Riot for sponsoring both of the teams, I will wear this shirt until it is physically impossible to detach it from my body without conducting a surgery. It was an incredible game so I would like to thank both my and the opposing team members for joining me and making the gameplay so entertaining, Yixing hyung let’s go for bubble tea together some time.”

He chuckles, just as Lu Han is about to translate Sehun starts speaking again.

“Oh, one last thing. I would like to thank my translator Lu Han hyung. He promised to take me out on a date if I won and that really riled me up during the game. You also owe me a kiss hyung, just reminding.”

He winks, Lu Han questions all the bad things he’d done throughout his life and wonders why Oh Sehun was presented to him for his punishment.

“Anyways, it was fun. I’ll see you people on our next match, take care.”

He bows and his video message ends. While the tournament hosts are doing the closing, Sehun waves his hands above his head.

“Lu Han hyung! My viewers want to see you, please come here.”

Lu Han decides not to reply until he finishes translating Sehun’s speech and the younger sits on his chair, waiting for him patiently. When Lu Han’s done translating everything, he raises his eyebrows at the younger.

“And why would I do that?”

Sehun pouts.

“Why wouldn’t you? I swear if you cancel on our date-“

Lu Han interrupts him by suddenly translating and Sehun huffs in annoyance.

They don’t speak much until the official tournament stream is over, Sehun responds to some comments on his personal live stream and he talks game-related things with his viewers, Lu Han spends his time calmly translating. The second Sehun bids his viewers goodbye and ends his stream, Lu Han gets up from his seat and he walks towards the younger.

“You know, hyung, you really-“

The ginger male never gets to finish his sentence because his mouth is blocked by Lu Han’s soft lips. The elder grabs him by the collar of his top and simply presses his lips against his to both shut him up and to get revenge for his shameless teasing and flirting throughout the game. It takes Sehun almost no time to recover from the shock and reply to the kiss, but Lu Han breaks the contact quickly.

“Good job on that first blood, kiddo. You did well.”

Sehun stands there and just looks at him for a few seconds before he collects himself, he blinks his eyes back into focus before clearing his throat.

“Thank you. Please kiss me again.”

Lu Han hums, he gestures Sehun to get up and the younger obeys eagerly.

“Will do. But before that, I feel like we have to get some food inside you, my treat.”

Sehun chuckles, he runs a hand through his hair and messes it up a little.

“Okay. But I need to talk to my members and the staff, might take some time.”

Lu Han shrugs, he leans in and gives Sehun a peck on the lips and the younger’s cockiness is quickly replaced with awkwardness. Lu Han chuckles and fixes his hair.

“It’s fine. I’ll be waiting for you outside, okay?”

Sehun nods his head. He knows that winning the game was an excellent victory yes, but scoring a date with Lu Han? Boy, oh boy.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/nekomimichan)  
also a huge thanks to the prompter & [selubration](https://twitter.com/selubration)


End file.
